Of All People
by excuetee
Summary: To pass the time waiting for her love to show up, Professor McGonnogal takes a stroll around Hogwarts and comes upon some...interesting...pairings.Slightly slashy.


Professor McGonnogal's Night Stroll  
  
  
  
Professor McGonnogal was restless. It was almost midnight, and the love of her life wasn't in their secret room yet. To pass the time she decided to prowl Hogwarts.   
  
  
Her first stop was the area under the stairs leading to the fifth floor. It was a most popular makeout area, Sure enough, as she   
drew nearer, she could her soft little moans and whimpers. A boy and girl were shagging very...erm, intimately.   
  
  
"Mr Creevy! Miss Granger!!! What the heck do you think you're DOING?"  
  
  
Hermione and Collin looked very cross at being interrupted and sent identical death glares at the professor.   
  
  
Nevertheless, Professor McGonnogal said angrily, "20 points from Gryffindor. Now, to bed- both of   
  
  
She walked the couple into the common room, and saw to it that the both went to their separate  
dormitories.  
  
  
Shaking her head, she left the Gryffindor HQ and continued her stroll of the castle.  
  
  
Presently, Professor McGonnogal came upon the History of Magic classroom. She could hear those  
sounds again, the sounds of people...getting to cough know each other better. She opened the door, and a surprising sight met her eyes. Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley were French kissing, holding each other tightly.   
  
  
"Miss Parkinson! Mr Weasley! Get back to bed NOW! And twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!"   
  
  
She escorted them to their respective corridors, and, arriving again next to the History of Magic room, was almost afraid to go on, lest she find more shocking surprises. No, she told herself firmly. He won't be back yet, and I need the exercise. With that last thought, she continued on her way.  
  
  
Her stroll progressed uneventfully, until she was almost back where she started. Once again, she heard the sounds before she saw the producers of them. This time, the place was an empty storage room. For some reason, the door was open. No doubt in such a hurry they forgot to close the door. They had more important things on their mind. Nearing the door, Professor McGonnogal sighed. Ah, to be young and somewhat innocent again…   
  
  
She saw first the raven black hair, slim figure. It was the final member of the Unbeatable Trio. Harry Potter. Funny I should catch them all here tonight. And with all different partners, to. She snapped out of her trance. Who was Harry Potter shagging anyway? She stepped into the classroom.  
  
  
"POTTER!!! MALFOY?!!!"   
  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were kissing passionately. They broke apart, breathing heavily, and Harry slid his hand into Draco's. Their blonde and black hair contrasted sharply in the weak moonlight.   
  
  
Professor McGonnogal was in a temporary state of shock. She shook out of it, and glared furiously at the pair.   
  
  
"What, exactly, were you doing???!!!"  
  
  
"Er...making out?" Harry offered tentatively. This was obviously the wrong answer, because the professor seemed to swell before him.  
  
  
"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!!!" she bellowed in a voice that rivaled Vernon Dursley's. "TO YOUR DORMITORIES! NOW!"  
  
  
Draco squeezed Harry's hand, pulled it away, and slipped off into the night.  
  
  
Professor McGonnogal personally escorted Harry back to his room.  
  
  
She left then, and made her way into their hidden room. She sat there, waiting, and thought about all the disturbing discoveries she had made that night. It got worse and worse. Creevy and Granger were pretty bad. But then Parkinson and Weasley? Maybe nightmares really do come true. However, those two surprises were nothing, nothing, compared to her final discovery. Potter and Malfoy. Who would have thought, she chuckled bitterly. Two enemies-lovers.  
  
  
"What are you laughing at, love?"  
  
  
Severus Snape stepped into the classroom.  
  
  
McGonnogal rose and kissed him.  
  
  
"I came upon Malfoy and Potter kissing in an empty classroom on my way here. I was just thinking, two enemies-two lovers."  
  
  
"Hmm. I suspected it. Like father, like son."  
  
  
"You're not saying", she gasped, "that James and Lucius..."  
  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," he confirmed. "But we're not here to talk."  
  
  
"Of course not."  
  
  
McGonnogal and Snape kissed for the longest time in their five-year relationship-two and a half minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of all people...  
  



End file.
